1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which receives data regarding an image through a communication network, and which forms an image on a recording medium based on the received data.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a facsimile apparatus receives a modulation-coded data related to an image from an opposite communication apparatus while demodulating the data, converts (decodes) the received data to an image data, and prints an image onto a recording sheet on the basis of the image data obtained as a result of the conversion.
JP-A-10-304165discloses a technique for dealing with an anomaly in data reception such as that a page end signal which is to be added to a received data is corrupted due to noises or the like.
JP-A-10-304165 is referred to as a related art.